Sonic the Hedgehog: The Craving of Death
I can feel it now...something is controlling me...I can still think, but I feel even my thoughts will disappear soon. I see nothing but destruction everywhere. The worms are appearing, with me just obliterating them...The lizards are here too, with them suffering the same fate... I see rips in time and space, and some of them even spit out boxes...but why? My soul is being transmitted between 7 people, and each of them have their different abilities that I can't control. They keep referencing someone named Sonic who is apparently dead...but I hear nothing else. I either keep falling down pits or I keep getting killed by those damn time rips. I can vaguely remember how this came to be... It was a day like any other. I was playing on my newly acquired Playstation 3 that I had gotten for Christmas. I wasn't having a very good time though. I was playing Sonic 06, which was widely known to be the worst Sonic game. I was at the final boss, and I was so close to beating it, but I guess I wasn't paying enough attention to my ring count, and I had died...on my last life. I thought, "Oh well, I will continue from the boss." Apparently, the game had glitched, and my progress wasn't saved. "..." I stared at the screen for a good 5 minutes. My progress said 0%, and I would have to go through The End of the World again just to make it back. I had spent a good hour on that level alone trying to beat it, and it was luck that let me beat it. Something in my body clicked, and I knew what I had to do. Without uttering a single sound, I got up, turned off the PS3, walked into the living room, and just layed down, eventually falling asleep... "NOOOOOOOO!" Just the sound of me screaming at the top of my lungs as Shadow. I missed a jump and fell to my doom... The dream was something I remember vividly. I was running through an open field as Sonic, just minding my own buisness. Suddenly, a giant meteor struck the area about 5 miles ahead of me. As I sped toward it, the area was remarkably different from the area I had been through before. In fact, the area looked almost like Knuckles' part of The End of the World... Of course, with me being the Sonic I was, I platformed through it. When I reached the end, however, I saw not a chaos emerald, but a figure standing with it's back to me. It looked like Shadow, but the spots that were supposed to be red were gray, like Mephiles. I tried to run the other way, but an invisible wall blocked my way. When I turned back around, Mephiles was staring right at me, with Shadow kneeled down right in front of him, grunting in pain. He looked seriously injured. Mephiles, still looking at me, took a chaos emerald and used Chaos Control, which froze everything, even me. Mephiles then walked slowly up to Shadow, looked down, and then side kicked him into the pillar off in the distance. I watched in shock as Shadow flew into the pillar, knocking it down. Mephiles then looked at me, smiled an evil smile, and teleported away, taking me with him. He teleported me to a far off platform, with Shadow there too. Mephiles began walking towards him, and Shadow began to try to stand up, only falling over. "Sonic! Run, while you still can! He's going to kill you after he kills me!" I heeded his advice and ran off into another direction. I looked back once, and when I did, I saw Mephiles kick Shadow in the gut one last time before Shadow stopped moving. Mephiles threw him into the water and then looked at me. I ran as fast as I could in the opposite direction, running over robots, iblis worms, iblis lizards, and back to the field from before. I saw Elise clasp her hands together as she looked behind me. Soon after that, I felt something pierce my chest, and I saw the TV in my living room once again. It didn't take long after my eyes were open to realize something was amiss. "Plaaaaay meeeeeee...PLAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEEE..." Something was chanting something in my ear, but I couldn't make out what it was. I looked at the time and realized it was Midnight. I needed something to put me back to sleep. "Play me...you fool!" I couldn't go anywhere if that voice kept going. It felt like it was stuck in my head, with the same phrase being repeated. "Plaaaaaaay meeeeeeee...PLAAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEE... Play me...you fool!" I went out into the kitchen and grabbed my milk carton, poured it into a glass, and warmed it up. It was the only thing I knew that would put me to sleep quickly. "Plaaaaaaay meeeeeeee...PLAAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEE... Play me...you fool!" As I sipped the glass, I was starting to grow tired again as I stumbled onto the couch. "Plaaaaaaay meeeeeeee...PLAAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEE... Play me...you fool!" As I started to close my eyes, the game case for Sonic 06 started to glow, but I barely noticed it since my eyes shut soon after. "Plaaaaaaay meeeeeeee...PLAAAAAAAAAY MEEEEEEEE... Play me...you fool!" I heard some rattling and a rather weird whooshing noise a couple of times, but soon enough, I had fell asleep again... "You will pay for not listening to me..." The dream picked up where it left off before. I looked down and saw a beam had gone through my chest, just barely missing my heart. Mephiles pulled the beam back, and I fell to the ground, down on all fours, holding on to my life. Elise was still clasping her hands, being as useless as ever. "I told you, play the game. Play Sonic 06. Play it, play it, play it. You were a fool for not listening, and now you will pay the ultimate price. Now, i've rigged your mind to wake up when I tell you to, so when I feel like it, you'll wake up...but I think you'll suffer a bit first before I let you go." He teleported right in front of me and grabbed me from the hole in my chest. I screamed loudly in pain. Mephiles made his hand into a fist, and, faster than i've ever seen, he punched me in the face about 20-30 times in the span of 1 second. 2 of my teeth fell out, and I even felt it in the outside world in the same place. He then dropped me to the floor, which prompted the real me to roll onto the floor. Mephiles then took his foot and started to crush me where my heart was. Again, I screeched in pain, just wanting him to wake me up. I could feel my insides being pushed to one spot in the dream me and the real me. Right before I was about to die, however, he stopped. "Thats only a tiny morsel of my power...I think it's time to rise and shine, my little sunshine." I was then slowly lifted from the dream world, sprawled out on the floor. I looked up and saw the 06 box floating right above me. I was already in enough pain from the interdimension beating I had gotten earlier, so i was a a little wore out and I couldn't move. "You failed to play the game, so now you'll become the game, and you'll become it my way." Suddenly, I glowed a cyan color, like if Silver was picking me up with his telekinesis, and I was pulled onto the couch in a sitting position. The PS3 controller was slipped into my hands, and the power button on the PS3 was pushed as a dark mist opened the disc cover and shrouded the 06 disc. The disc cover then closed on it's own and the game started. "Now Loading..." appeared in the bottom right corner, and the voice spoke again. "Now you'll feel true fear as you become stuck in Dimension 06!" The load time took longer than usual, about 2 minutes or so. I could tell because the clock next to my TV read 1:10 when it started loading, and 1:12 when it finished. After that, another load time emerged, but this one was different. It was loading a level...? Tropical Jungle Find the Chaos Emerald! Chaos Emerald? That isn't a normal mission in this level... I then realized that Mephiles was manipulating the game. When the level finally started, I noticed a horrible sight. The character wasn't any of the characters in the game. It was me! The level looked exactly as it did in my dream, with all of the enemies, the water, everything! I was scared at this point, but I pressed on, completing the level exactly as I did the first time in my dream. It took only about 3 minutes, and I soon reached the end. A text box appeared: "Welcome to my domain, Sonic!" Mephiles was standing there in the same position as my dream, with Shadow there too, kneeled over. I ran over to them both, and then the level was completed. I did my own little victory animation, break dancing and smiling the whole way. My rank was an S, and I don't know how. Afterwards, a cutscene started to play. It played out the same as my dream did, except with the in-game engine. Soon enough, the cutscene ended with me running off into the distance. A new loading screen appeared, but this time, it was loading a boss. The intro was Mephiles dealing the final blow to Shadow and dumping him into the water. "Mephiles" came up in the bottom right. Run Away From Mephiles! It spawned me in the same spot I was, about a quarter mile away from Mephiles. "You will never escape your fate, Sonic! Just accept it now!" I spindashed away and then ran with out stopping. I didn't even swing the camera behind me to check Mephiles' position, I just kept running. About 45 seconds in, I found Elise, still clasping her hands together. As soon as I passed her, Mephiles teleported in front of me, and I lost control over my character. "Well? Aren't you gonna homing attack me?" A health bar appeared in the upper right, and I homing attacked Mephiles. I barely noticed it, but his health bar looked like it only went down about one pixel. I kept homing attacking him over and over and over again, but all it amounted to was his health going down a pixel every 2 seconds. After about 10 hits, he hit me, sending my character flying back a good 10 yards or so. Mephiles teleported in front of me and attacked again. He was taking away a ring at a time, and I had 10 rings, so I was forced to watch until I was down to 1 ring and I had been knocked into a pillar. "It's time to finally end this, but before I do, I want to tell you something. Silver was a fool, a true one indeed. You saw what happened to Shadow, but not Silver. You see, I killed him back in the future. After Blaze sacraficed herself, I snuck in behind Silver and threw him into the lava. He tried to hit me with boxes before he died, but I easily pushed the box back at him. It hit him in the head, knocking him unconscious, so at least he didn't feel the lava burning away at his skin..." After that, he attacked my character, killing him. After the screen faded to black, something jumped out of the screen at me, and I then saw nothing but white... "WHAAAAAAAAAAH!" Another death, this time by Tails. He fell down a pit after an enemy hit him. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the utter chaos that was The End of the World, and I knew exactly what happened. Mephiles had put me in the game. At first, I could move freely and look around. I knew why Mephiles did this. He did this because not only does he crave destruction, but he also craves suffering. He loves to see people cry, especially kids. He killed Silver and Shadow because he wanted them to suffer and he took it a bit too far. He loves death, which is why he killed everybody, including me. I remember it now. Right after I died in the game, I had a heart attack in real life, and the game loaded me in The End of the World. It was all part of Mephiles elaborate plan. He would kill me, the player, one way or another. It would either be in-game or in real life. Either way, it would make it so that (at least in this version of the game) he could destroy time as Solaris and truly create a game over. And now, my soul leaves with the truth... Videogamer1014 Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Original Story